Un amor fuera de lo común
by milly loca
Summary: El un antisocial que no se atreve a confesar su amor por ella, ella una chica tranquila y tímida que cree que su amor no es correspondido son tan diferentes pero tienen solo una cosa en común, ambos se aman de una manera peculiar. Para el foro "Yo amo Hetalia, Y tu?"
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo y espero les guste este pequeño fic.**

 **Bien sin mas pues a empezar.**

 **El presente fic participa del reto especial: "Long-Fic, Semana OTP"**

 **Pareja:** Suiza x Nyo Japón.

* * *

 **Dia 1.**

 **Haciendo un Cosplay.**

Era el día mas esperado para Sakura Honda, desde semanas atrás se estuvo preparando para dicho evento y para eso confecciono con sus propias manos dos trajes para ella y para su compañero.

Era una convención de Anime y había logrado que Vash la acompañara, no solo eso lo pudo convencer (con ayuda de lily) para que hiciera cosplay con ella y había escogido dos personajes en particular, los cuales eran Kagome e Inuyasha, ya que sintió que el personaje de Inuyasha encajaba perfecto en el suizo.

Finalmente llego la hora en el que se encontrarían, se verían en el parque para irse juntos, finalmenteos diviso a lo lejos, Lily decidió ir también para no dejar sola a su amiga ya que ella a cambio le daría Yaoi.

"Hermano rápido, Sakura nos esta esperando" Apresuraba a su hermano mayor, Lily iba vestida de Sakura Kinomoto, de Card Captor Sakura.

"Ya voy, ya voy" El pobre suizo batallaba un poco con el vestuario que llevaba, ya que se le hacia incómodo.

Finalmente llegaron junto a Sakura.

"Konishiwa a los dos, tu traje es muy bonito Lily-Chan" Dijo sonriendo a la menor.

"Danken, y tu eres la Kagome perfecta para mi Onii-Sama" Dijo sonriente, provocando un sonrojo en la chica y su hermano.

"Bueno vamonos" Dijo Vash ya bastante apenado.

Los tres siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la convención donde Sakura compro varias cosas entre ellas posters de Levi, Usagi, Takano,entre otros, peluches, entre otros cosas y Vash se moría por la cantidad de dinero que estaba gastando su amiga, y Lily solo se reía al ver a su hermano mayor en tales circunstancias, ya que la cara que se cargaba no tenia precio.

Finalmente se acabo el evento y los tres se fueron del lugar, Sakura iba feliz de la vida con todo lo que consiguió y Vash solo la miraba feliz.

"Hermano, porque no le dices lo que sientes?" Le pregunto Lily mirándolo fijamente.

"No se de que me hablas" Se estaba haciendo el loco.

"Tu sabes de que hablo" Dijo la menor sonriendo "Yo se que te gusta Sakura"

"No digas tonterías, solo es una buena amiga" Dijo apenado.

"Y por eso aceptaste dejar tu estilo de vida ermitaño e ir con ella a esa convención con todo y cosplay?" Le pregunto sin borrar su sonrisa.

"Bueno, si, pero no quiere decir que me guste" Dijo cruzado de brazos.

"Sakura tenia razón, ese personaje te queda como anillo al dedo" Se río un poco.

Vash no dijo mas, dio por terminada esa conversación, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no había sido tan malo como pensaba, Sakura lo había disfrutado y eso lo hacia sentir bien, mas aparte ella, a su parecer se veía linda con ese cosplay.

Dejaron a la japonesa en su casa y cuando le propuso a Vash volver a hacer cosplay este acepto con gusto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capitulo del fic "Un Amor poco común", espero que les guste.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su creador.**

* * *

 **Día 2**

 **Cine.**

Ya había pasado un día después de esa convención de Anime en donde ambos se la pasaron muy bien, en ese momento Sakura se entero de que habían estrenado una película que había estado esperando desde el año pasado, por lo que se propuso a ir a verla, pero no quería ir sola, por lo que le pregunto a Vash.

-¿Vash, te puedo preguntar algo?-Pregunto la joven japonesa algo apenada.

-¿Dime?-La volteo a ver curioso.

-¿Me podrías acompañar al cine este fin de semana?-Se sonrojo a mas no poder.

El suizo solo se sonrojo también mas por lo linda que se miraba la pequeña japonesa que de la vergüenza, después de recuperarse de su ataque de ternura, dio su respuesta.

-Claro, supongo que sera divertido-Dijo con su tono de voz algo indiferente y serio.

Sakura sonrió y agradeció que la acompañara, y sin pensarlo lo abrazo de lo feliz que estaba, pero cuando se dio cuenta lo soltó rápido.

-Bueno, nos vemos Vash-san-Dijo de lo mas sonrojada y se fue corriendo.

Ya había llegado el día en que irían al cine y Vash no podía estar mas nervioso, había quedado con Sakura de recogerla en su casa pero estaba muy nervioso.

La estaba esperando en la puerta de su casa cuando en ese momento la chica salio vestida muy casual pero sin perder su formalidad, usaba una falda corta a cuadros, medias blancas, zapatos negros muy bien lustrados, una blusa blanca y un suéter color rosa pastel muy lindo, a los ojos del suizo era como una pequeña muñequita de porcelana.

"Ocurre algo Vash-san?" Pregunto ya que noto que el chico la miraba por un buen rato.

Vash se abofeteo mentalmente y negó repetidas veces.

"No, nada" Dijo para después agregar "Se nos hará tarde para la funcion"

Sakura solo asintió sonrojada y los dos se fueron al cine, ya en el cine, Vash hizo el enorme sacrificio de comprar todo, y cuando ya estaba empezando la película solo podía pensar que Sakura terminaría llorando o emocionándose por los protagonistas, a él le daba mucho igual ese tipo de cosas cursis.

Cuando la película termina, no solo Sakura y las chicas que fueron a ver la misma película con sus parejas estaban hechos un mar de lágrimas por el final, sino también Vash, que por mas que se aguantara las lágrimas al final termino derramando varias junto a la joven japonesa.

"Te gusto la película?" Pregunto la chica secándose con un pañuelo.

"Lo único que no me gusto fue el final" Dijo igual secando sus ojos con un pañuelo.

Sakura sólo sonrió, al parecer Vash no era tan duro como aparentaba.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eh aquí el tercer capitulo de "Un amor fuera de lo común"**

* * *

 **Día** **3.**

 **Celos.**

Ya era un nuevo día después de esa salida al cine, Vash iba caminando junto a su hermana por los pasillos del instituto al que asistirían, en ese momento Vash le contaba a su hermana sobre la ida al cine con Sakura.

-¿Y no le dijiste?-Pregunto Lily curiosa.

-No-Dijo tratando de parecer desentendido.

-Onii-Sama, debes apresurarte o te le van a ganar-Dijo para después señalar detrás de Vash algo.

Vash miro detrás de el, y vio a Sakura con Simón Pedro, un joven de origen mexicano muy simpático pero para Vash era un tonto simplón. En ese momento la pequeña japonesa estaba platicando con el mexicano muy amena mente y se reían de algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar, Vash sintió su sangre hervir de celos y con paso de ogro se acerco a la pareja de amigos con instintos asesinos hacia el pobre latino.

Por su parte Sakura estaba hablando con su mejor amigo de su ida al cine con el suizo, el mexicano hacia comentarios graciosos sobre la situación que la japonesa le planteaba, cuando en ese momento miro cerca de ellos a Vash listo para lanzarse sobre el latino, cuando le llamo la atención.

-Vash-San, ¿le ocurre algo?-Pregunto confundida de lo que estaba haciendo el suizo.

Vash tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de sacar su escopeta y tirar tiros al mexicano por la japonesa, aunque Pedro igual le miraba curioso.

-No, no pasa nada-Dijo tratando de parecer normal, pero por dentro tenia ganas de matar a Pedro-Me tengo que ir.

Y el pobre suizo no aguanto la presión y termino huyendo de ese lugar, al rato llego la hermanita de Vash a saludar a sus amigos.

-Konishiwa Lily-Chan, ¿De casualidad no sabe lo que le pasa a Vash-San?-Le pregunto la japonesa mirando curiosa a su mejor amiga.

-Bueno eso es muy fácil amiga-Dijo la pequeña alemana sonriendo divertida-Pero dejare que tu misma lo averigües.

Diciendo esto ultimo dio una mirada cómplice al mexicano que le entendió a lo que se refería y sonrío divertido.

-Bueno tengo que ir a buscar a mi Nii-Sama, nos vemos luego chicos-Se despidió de ambos y se fue a buscar a Vash.

-¿Que habrá querido decir con eso?-Le pregunto Sakura a Pedro algo mas confundida.

-No lo se-Se hizo el loco, para luego despedirse-Yo igual me tengo que ir Sakura linda.

Y se fue de ahí cantando una parte de una cancion de Vicente Fernandez que tanto le gustaba.

 _-Estos celos me hacen daño, me enloquecen-_ Empezó a cantar mientras se iba para darle una indirecta mas que directa a Sakura.

En ese mismo instante la japonesa lo entendió todo y se sonrojo un poco.

-Así que eso era-Susurro para ella también irse a su salón de clases.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuarto capitulo de "Un amor poco común"**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: La cancion y los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos propietarios.**

* * *

 ** _Día 4._**

 ** _Basándose en una cancion._**

 ** _(Canción: Chocolate de Jesse y Joy)_**

Era un nuevo ida en la ciudad y ese día era el tan esperado viernes, y como era de esperarse era social para todas las naciones ya que saliendo de las reuniones se iban a un bar o algo y se hacia la fiesta, y ese viernes no iba a ser la excepción.

Ya había acabado la reunión de ese día y ahora todos estaban en un bar el cual alquilaron por toda la noche, en eso una pareja poco común para todos arribo al lugar, esos eran Japón y Suiza, nadie sabia como alguien tan amargo como lo era el suizo podía estar con alguien tan tierna como lo era la japonesa, pero bien dicen que los opuestos se atraen.

Todo iba relativamente bien hasta que llego el momento que todos o por lo menos algunos esperaban, el Karoke, y el encargado de elegir a las victimas, digo a los cantantes era Hungría, la cual esperaba que salieran un par de chicos para shippear, pero se conformaba con lo que fuera.

-Bien y los siguientes participantes serán... -Pausa dramática mientras que abre el sobre-Japón y Suiza-Leyó los nombres.

La japonesa se sonrojo y el suizo casi se ahoga con su bebida pero igual subieron al escenario a tomar su lugar.

-Y ustedes nos cantaran... -Otra pausa dramática pero mas larga que la anterior.

-¡Solo dilo!-Grito Prusia ya desesperado de tanto misterio.

-¡Callate!-Le grito la húngara-Bueno ustedes cantaran "Chocolate" de Jesse y Joy.

Todos gritaron ya que pensaban que dicha cancion era un reflejo de su relación.

La coreana le dio "Play" y sonó la música, Sakura suspiro y sin mas empezó a cantar.

 **-Tu endulzas mi cancion, le das un buen sabor, a cada situación, siempre tu-** Canto de forma delicada, mientras se ponía un poco roja.

 **-¿Quien podría ser mejor?, contigo sale el sol sazonas mi interior, siempre-** Canto ahora Vash poniéndose igual de rojo que Sakura.

 **-Se derrite el corazón, tan solo con una mirada, son tus besos, es tu voz que tienen mi alma** **enajenada-** Canto la japonesa mirando a Vash sonriendo un poco, el hizo lo mismo.

 **-Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate, un corazón de bombón que late, nuestro amor sabe a chocolate, Oh oh oh oh oh-** Cantaron los dos juntos esa pequeña estrofa- **Uuh uh uh uh uh, uuh uh uh uh uh.**

 **-Tu, tu mi inspiración, receta de pasión, amor sin condición, siempre-** Canto Sakura a su novio mientras le sonreía un poco.

- **Se derrite el corazón, tan solo con una mirada, son tus besos es tu voz que tienen mi alma enajenada-** Canto Vash Mientras le correspondía la sonrisa a la japonesa.

- **Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate, un corazón de bombo que late, nuestro amor sabe a chocolate, Oh oh oh oh oh-** Cantaron los dos al mismo tiempo sonriendo, era obvio que se estaban divirtiendo.

- **Una probada y no mas-** Canto Sakura contenta.

 **-Veras que te hace volar-** Canto ahora el suizo.

- **El cielo en tu paladar-** Se sonrojo un poco al cantar esa parte, pero igual no dejo de sonreír.

- **Así me quiero quedar-** Dando a entender que nunca se iba a separar de ella.

 **-Una probada y no mas, veras que te hace volar, el cielo en tu paladar, así me quiero quedar** -Cantaron ahora los dos juntos- **Contigo.**

 **-Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate, oh oh oh-** Cantaron mirándose el uno al otro- **Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate, un corazón de bombón que late, nuestro amor sabe a chocolate, Oh oh oh oh oh.**

Cuando termino la cancion todo el mundo se levanto de sus lugares y les aplaudió por la presentación, la japonesa y el suizo solo compartieron un abrazo y bajaron del escenario muy contentos.

* * *

 **Una caso antes de irme, si los tres primeros capítulos están en cierta forma conectados, este es aparte, por si las dudas XD**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quinto capitulo del Fic, "Un amor fuera de lo común"**

 **Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 ** _Día_** _ **5**_

 _ **Tomados de la mano.**_

Era un nuevo día en la Suiza y la representación de dicha nación estaba preparándose para ir a una reunión mundial la cual seria en Japón, suspiro mientras se preparaba y cuidaba que nada se le olvidara.

Una vez ya listo el Vash junto a su pequeña hermana salieron rumbo a la nación del sol naciente, al llegar noto que todos ya estaban llegando al lugar de reuniones desde los latinos hasta los de áfrica y demás naciones, todos llegaron y se recibieron como de costumbre. Miro a Japón hablando con Norte y solo paso de largo, no quería incomodar a la japonesa.

Una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos, todos tomaron sus lugares y la reunión empezó, no llevaban ni media hora de reunión cuando el caos se desato entre los presentes, como era de esperarse Suiza regaño a la japonesa por no exponer sus opiniones. Finalmente dieron por terminado ese circo y todos se pudieron ir a su hotel debido a que el día siguiente seguiría la reunión, iba de regreso a su hotel cuando la japonesa le dio alcance.

-Konishiwa Suiza-San-Saludo la pequeña japonesa sonriendo un poco.

-Oh ¿Como estas Japón?, ¿todo bien?-Pregunto viendo con algo de curiosidad a la chica.

-Estoy bien gracias por preguntar, y ahm, me preguntaba si usted quisiera-No sabia como decirlo, pero se armo de valor y lo dijo-Si usted quisiera ir a cenar a mi casa.

Estaba sonrojada y el suizo solo se impresiono un poco por lo que dijo la chica, pero respiro hondo y sin mas dio su respuesta.

-Me encantaría gracias Japón-Le sonrió de manera minúscula.

Sakura solo sonrió y camino en dirección a su casa siendo seguida por Vash, en ese momento la japonesa miro de reojo al suizo y su mirada bajo a la mano de este, acerco su mano de forma temblorosa y al rozar sus dedos con los de el se sonrojo un poco.

Vash al sentir el roce en sus dedos solo miro de reojo a Sakura que estaba mas que roja por la acción que hizo.

-Gommene Suiza-San-Se disculpo muy apenada.

Suiza no dijo nada y solo termino de unir su mano con la de ella sorprendiendo a la japonesa mirando al suizo que mantenía su expresión seria pero con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, Japón solo sonrió también algo ruborizada y entrelazo los dedos con los de el.

Y así siguieron rumbo a la casa de la japonesa tomados de la mano.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sexto capitulo del fic "Un amor fuera de lo común"**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes no son míos, son de su creador.**

* * *

 ** _Día 6._**

 ** _Bailando._**

Era el día del baile de primavera en la academia W para naciones y todo el mundo estaba vuelto loco con los preparativos y con que ropa ir, entre otras cosas, Suiza no era la excepción ya que sabia que a ese baile iría toda la escuela, era como una obligación ir aunque no quisieras, eso y que no iba a dejar ir sola a su pequeña hermana Lily.

-¿Ya estas listo Onii-sama?-Pregunto la pequeña tocando la puerta.

-Si, ya estoy listo-Dijo para después salir de su cuarto.

Junto a Lily se dirigió al lugar del baile y al entrar todo era un total descontrol, chicos gritando, bailando, haciendo ruido y demás, en definitiva un ambiente que no era el suyo, pero tuvo un pequeño consuelo y ese era que alguien compartía su punto de vista, y ese "alguien" era Japón.

La vio parada en una esquina sola mientras sus hermanos y amigos se iban a divertir en ese mar de gente y no dudo en acercarse a ella, después de todo su hermana ya se había ido a divertir con sus amigas Elizabeth y Mei.

"Como estas?" Pregunto algo tímido el joven suizo.

"Bien gracias por preguntar" Le respondió la japonesa "No va a bailar?"

"No bailo muy bien" Admitió algo avergonzado.

Japón solo se río un poco y siguieron hablando un poco mas, hasta que la musica ruidosa fue cambiada por una mas tranquila, casi una balada. Todos agarraron a su pareja y empezaron a bailar de forma tranquila, en ese momento Suiza miro a Japón y solo le tendió la mano.

"Quieres bailar?" Le preguntó sonrojado.

La japonesa solo se sonrojo igual que el suizo.

"Me encantaría" Acepto y tomo la mano del rubio.

Los dos caminaron a la pista de baile y se empezaron a mover al ritmo de la tranquila canción que sonaba, todos miraban a esa peculiar pareja bailar frente a ellos, a los ojos de medio mundo eran de lo mas diferentes, pero a los ojos de ellos en cierta forma no eran tan distintos.

Cuando la canción término ambos se miraron de frente algo sonrojados.

"Baila bien Suiza-san" Dijo sonriendo Japón algo sonrojada.

"Y tu igual eres buena bailando" Dijo sonriendo levemente a la japonesa.

En ese momento se percatan de que todos los miraban y se separaron rápidamente, no pudieron escapar de lo que viene.

"SON NOVIOS, SON NOVIOS!" Empezaron a gritar todas las naciones, el director incluido.

Ambos solo se sonrojaron a mas no poder.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ultimo capitulo del fic "Un amor fuera de lo común" espero les guste.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes no son mios son de su creador.**

* * *

 _ **Dia 7.**_

 _ **Paternidad.**_

Era un día normal en la casa de un matrimonio algo fuera de lo común, ya que no todos los dias una linda y tímida japonesa, y un gruñón y ermitaño social suizo eran marido y mujer, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de como contrajeron nupcias, si no para cáncer a los hijos de ambos: Rin y Stephan.

Rin era su hija menor y como tal tanto su padre como su hermano la sobre protegían de forma asfixiante, cosa que le molestaba, sobre todo cuando la iba a visitar Pirre el hijo de Francia e Inglaterra.

"Papá, ya estoy grande y se cuidarme sola" Dijo la chica cruzada de brazos molesta.

"Pues no confió en ese tipo, se que algo quiere y no es nada bueno" Dijo Suiza igual de brazos cruzados.

Y así empezó una discusión padre/hija, mientras que Japón y Stephan sabían que eso iba para largo sobre todo porque tanto Rin como Vash nunca daban su brazo a torcer.

"Y si dejamos a Rin-chan ir a esa fiesta con sus amigos? Además también ira Sebas-chan" Dijo ahora Sakura mencionando a su sobrino, hijo de Liechstein y Seborga.

"Bien, pero nada de chicos, nada de beber, nada de irse a otro lado y nada de separarte de tu hermano ni de tu primo" Dijo sus condiciones.

"Pues entonces no podre hacer nada ya que Stephan es igual de paranoico que tu" Dijo algo irritada.

"Yo no soy paranoico, solo te cuido" Dijo tranquilamente el joven cruzado de brazos.

"Asustando a mis amigos!" Grito exasperada la pobre muchacha.

"No levantes la voz jovencita" Dijo Vash en tono serio mirando a su hija.

"Mamá apoyame en esto!" Rogó la pobre desesperada.

Japón se compadeció de su niña y trato de hacer entrar en razón a su marido y a su hijo mayor, lo cual resulto, y al final del día los chicos se fueron a su fiesta y los dos adultos se quedaron solos.

"Esa niña es tan obstinada" Se quejaba Vash de la actitud de su hija.

"De quien en lo habrá sacado?" Dijo burlonamente la japonesa.

"Porque dices eso?" Mirándola serio.

"Por nada Vash-san, por nada" Y se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena de esa noche.


End file.
